Unmei wa Utsukushiku
by Kohana-Koko
Summary: Before the story we know began, there was plotting and secrets that may change the way you see Sailor Moon today. This story uses the Japanese names and terms and will follow the some of the Japanese relationships from the anime and the manga.
1. The Crystal and the Earth Kingdom

Before Reading:

I do not calim own of Sailor Moon or any related indica. Characters that I have created will be listed before each chapter if they appear in said chapter, and I do not mind you using my characters in your stories, if you ask.

This fan fiction is not, in any way, made to resemble any event that happened in the series or series movies. If it does resemble any other fan fiction or story line from the show, it is purely coincidence, and was not intended to be so by the writer, with the exception of some relationships.

This fan fiction is set before the series was to begin, and should lead up to the first episode. Due to the fact that this is before the series, there may be a few key details about each character that is different than the series. Please do not complain about any differences or yell at me for any out of character actions.

Because I rarely receive feedback on my fan fictions, I would enjoy it very much if you would read and review this story. If you have an offensive review, please e-mail it to me instead of posting it in the reviews section, however if you are only critizing, putting it in the review section is more than welcome. Thank you.

* * *

**My Characters:**

Lord Saturn  
Queen Gia  
Prince Ceres

* * *

In the beginning, everything was calm, serene. The planets were at peace with each other, and all seemed to be right. The princesses of each planetary kingdom were very close to one another, and soon they would have to test their friendship. There was one planet, one said to have opened a door to the Dark Kingdom. Saturn was the Lord of Destruction, and was the only planetary kingdom that did not fall in line with the other. No one knew what Lord Saturn truly looked like, for he always wore a dark, ominous cloak that shrouded his face in shadows. 

Lord Saturn did not approve of this peace between the planets and declared that the outer planetary kingdoms should not affiliate themselves with those of the inner kingdoms. Saturn was said to be in league with Perillia, a horrible dark queen who wanted nothing more than the destruction of the Moon Kingdom and all inner planetary kingdoms. For her attempts to send the Moon Kingdom into ruin, Perillia was confined within a dark crystal, cast out into the endless void of the galaxy.

However, it is said that the crystal never left the solar system, or even the rings of Saturn. Stories of the crystal spread across the kingdoms quickly, all except the planet Earth, but you will learn more of that later on. The crystal was said to have began the icy rings of Saturn, and that Lord Saturn kept guard over it, protecting the kingdoms, or plotting something larger? Queen Selenity felt that should trust Lord Saturn, but the other Royal families felt otherwise. What was truly happening in this mixed up solar system?

The Moon Kingdom seemed to have become the Kingdom of Kingdoms. The other kingdoms trusted Queen Selenity to no end, and there was no reason not to. She only had the best interest at heart, and never had a purely opinionated decision. Her platinum hair was kept in ondango style, as was the tradition of all women in the Moon's royal family. She was a sweet woman who always expressed love, but rarely anything else. Concern plagued her eyes, revealing a deep secret that was kept from even herself. Selenity cared for all the planets, but she cared most for Earth, a planet she longed to unite kingdoms with.

Earth was a civilization that knew nothing of the kingdoms of the other planets, despite their years of research. Queen Gia hid herself from the Earth, despite it being her own kingdom. She was afraid to expose her people to such a vast idea, and they seemed to think they controlled themselves, which scared her into hiding the empire even more. She believed a revolt would certainly break out at any and all times. Her first son, Prince Ceres, thought his mother's hiding of the kingdom to be a horrible mistake and was greedy to take hold of the thrown, whereas the youngest son, Prince Endimion, could not care less about ruling over such a beautiful planet.

Endimion was a young boy, only fifteen at the time, which was still considered a child for a male. His black hair remained short, never touching his collar, and slightly ruffled in the back. Endimion's eyes were a deep blue, something he had inherited from his father, and was accounted amongst his most attractive features. His appearance was nothing more than that of a regular human, showing no signs of royalty, which annoyed Ceres.

Endimion spent his childhood in one garden, a rose garden. The garden was his life, and he rarely left its safe embrace. Prince Ceres believed that Endimion was throwing his entire life away in that garden. He once said that Endimion's soul would become entangled amongst the thorns of the blood flower, ripping away his sanity, thorn by thorn. Then Pegasus, Endimion's dearest friend and keeper of the rose garden, would tell him he was being dramatic. "Endimion is only expressing his love for this kingdom through the roses. The roses are his way to the people, his way of expressing himself without announcing himself."

Queen Selenity admired the boy's love for the garden, and would have loved nothing more than to see him marry her daughter, Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity had eyes for only Prince Ceres and his love for his kingdom. She did not see his thirst for power, his thirst to control. Queen Selenity saw this in his eyes, and forbade the princess to engage herself with such a man, with little luck.

The princess had decided that one day she would marry the Prince of Earth, however Prince Ceres did not return her love for him. Because of his urge to control the kingdom and his growing lust for power over the entire planetary kingdom, he humored her affection. Queen Selenity was terrified when Artemis revealed this secret to her, so in order to protect the kingdoms, and with Serenity's best at heart, Queen Selenity set up a meeting. A meeting between herself, and Queen Gia of Earth.


	2. Betrothal and Betrayal

**Before reading:**

I do not claim own of Sailor Moon or any related indicia. Characters that I have created will be listed before each chapter if they appear in said chapter, and I do not mind you using my characters in your stories, if you ask.

This fan fiction is not, in any way, made to resemble any event that happened in the series or series movies. If it does resemble any other fan fiction or story line from the show, it is purely coincidence, and was not intended to be so by the writer, with the exception of some relationships.

This fan fiction is set before the series was to begin, and should lead up to the first episode. Due to the fact that this is before the series, there may be a few key details about each character that is different than the series. Please do not complain about any differences or yell at me for any out of character actions.

Because I rarely receive feedback on my fan fictions, I would enjoy it very much if you would read and review this story. If you have an offensive review, please e-mail it to me instead of posting it in the reviews section, however if you are only criticizing, putting it in the review section is more than welcome. Thank you.

* * *

**My Characters in this Chapter:**

Queen Gia

Prince Ceres

* * *

It was a wonderful day and the sun was warm on the surface of the moon. The flowers blooming there were like none other. There was an array of colours and shapes. One flower shone through the rest in any patch, the Moon Crystal. The Moon Crystal was a pale white flower with huge petals, lined in a silver not seen by many others. The head of this flower was bigger than any other flower on the Moon, but the stem was the thinnest. Despite the weak appearance of the stem, the flower stood tall and never wilted. The Moon Crystal was the symbol for the Moon Kingdom. 

Queen Selenity walked out onto her balcony, wearing a beautiful pale white gown, trimmed with silver and lace. She held the skirt of the dress in her hands to keep the bottom of the gown from fraying across the ground as she walked. As Selenity reached the banister of the balcony, she let the dress slip through her fingers and fall softly to shroud her feet it the fine silk fabric. She was thrilled, for the meeting between Queen Gia of Earth and herself had gone perfectly.

_"Dearest Gia, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. Would you care for anything? Tea? Cakes?" Selenity had asked, waving her hand towards the table between them that had been garnished with a lovely tea set and a few sweets._

_"Well, I don't think I would miss an opportunity to come to this lovely place and be in such fine presence, Selenity." Gia replied. "I think I would like a cup of tea." She said, reaching forward to retrieve a cup that had just been filled. "Thank you. Now, not to be hasty, but what might be the nature of this meeting?" She pulled the cup to her lips as she sipped from the tea cup with a blue Cherry Blossom design about it._

_Selenity also picked up a cup of freshly poured tea and took a sip before continuing. "I would like to purpose the joining of our kingdoms through the betrothal of our children." Before Selenity could continue, Gia made a joyous squeaking sound and set down her cup._

_"Are you suggesting that we should betroth my Ceres and Princess Serenity?" Gia looked as if she could burst with pride at the offer, however late it may be. Most of the time, these betrothals happen at the birth of the girl, but Gia was more than happy to agree now._

_Selenity thought for a moment before speaking, carefully choosing her words. "You see, Serenity has been barely even eleven years now, and Ceres is nearing eighteen. Although I am sure my daughter would enjoy the matching or Ceres and herself, I was hoping that you would agree to a betrothal of Prince Endimion and Serenity." She took a careful sip of her tea as she watched Gia enter a state of deep thought._

_After quite a few minutes and a refill of Queen Selenity's tea, Gia spoke. "Yes, I understand. You wish not to marry her until her fourteenth year, correct?" Selenity nodded slightly and set down her tea cup. "By then, I must have Ceres married." She stopped for a moment and thought a bit more. "Selenity, I would be more than happy to have your Princess marry Endimion when she comes of age."_

Selenity giggled to herself as the thought of the meeting came to an end. She would finally be able to unite the Moon Kingdom with the Earth Kingdom. There was only one problem, and it would be telling Serenity. Serenity was hoping against hope that she would be allowed to marry Ceres, and she rarely even considered Endimion as a possible match. As if beckoned by Selenity's thoughts, Serenity stepped out onto the balcony to greet her mother.

"Hello mother." Serenity said as she stepped forward and gave her a little hug. A warm smile returned her greeting, and before Selenity could say anything, Serenity began. "I have heard word that you have been discussing my betrothal with Queen Gia of Earth." A childish smile played across her face as she imagined marrying Ceres.

Selenity sighed as pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "You have not heard wrong." She said softly as she ran her fingers through Serenity's pale blonde hair. She felt as Serenity giggled and tried to regain herself. "But I am afraid you have the wrong idea in your head." Serenity pulled away from her mother, confused, and began to ask what her mother was speaking of before she was cut off.

"You are betrothed to the Prince of Earth." Serenity smiled but began to wonder who she thought she was betrothed to before her question was answered. "But you are not betrothed to Prince Ceres of Earth." Serenity let out a small gasp and stepped backward, letting her back straighten against the cold marble wall. Who was the other prince of Earth?

"But who?" She began before she realized that the other prince was Endimion. Ceres spoke of him as a failure of a man. He had told her stories of how when his own mother was sick, he wouldn't leave his beloved garden, and now she was to marry him? "No." She gasped, looking at her mother like she had been betrayed. "Not Endimion! How could you do this to me?" She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she ran from the balcony.

Selenity reached out, about to try to stop Serenity, but she knew that Serenity must try to deal with this alone. Selenity sighed heavily as the day began to feel gray. She had known that Serenity would be unhappy, but she would learn. She would soon find out that Endimion is a much better man than Ceres, and she will love him deeper than she had ever loved Ceres. Of this, Selenity was certain.


	3. Confused Princess

**Before reading:**

I do not claim own of Sailor Moon or any related indicia. Characters that I have created will be listed before each chapter if they appear in said chapter, and I do not mind you using my characters in your stories, if you ask.

Because I rarely receive feedback on my fan fictions, I would enjoy it very much if you would read and review this story. If you have an offensive review, please e-mail it to me instead of posting it in the reviews section, however if you are only criticizing, putting it in the review section is more than welcome. Thank you.

**Extra:**

People have asked me about Artemis and Luna. In my fan fiction, they will be human until I get near the end of my story.

Someone asked me why I made this story PG-13 before now. If you read, you will find reason one for my rating, and in the future you will find more. Some language may found inappropriate in future chapters.

* * *

**My Characters in this Chapter:**

Queen Gia

Prince Ceres

Kohaku

* * *

The Moon Crystal is a flower admired by many, inside and outside of the Moon Kingdom. It's strength and beauty are known well amongst those in the Venus Kingdom, and it's defiance of any laws of nature make it a popular discussion piece in the Mercury Kingdom. Queen Gia admired this flower so much, she only allowed it to grow in certain patches around her home, and keeps it secret from all the humans on earth. The Moon Crystal is a pure sign of strength through anything.

Serenity ran through the cold marble hallways, warm tears streaming down her face. "_How could she do this to me_?" she screamed in her head as she rounded a corner and threw open her bed chamber door. "_She didn't consider my feelings_," a calm voice said in her head, "_She didn't think of how I would react. _This must be punishment for her disapproval of Ceres and my disobeying her wishes for me not to see him."

She spoke aloud the last sentence, her voice shaky as she threw herself on her bed. She choked back tears as she thought about Ceres. "He's coming to see me tonight!" she almost screamed as pulled herself up and wiped her tears away. "He can't see me like this!"

Serenity rushed to her wardrobe cabinet and franticly looked for the pale yellow dress she had always imagined herself wearing when Ceres asked her hand in marriage. As she ready to move to another wardrobe cabinet, she found the dress and ripped it off its hangar quickly and rushed over to a finely polished oak vanity.

Serenity was a beautiful girl, even at the age of eleven she could dazzle many. Her hair was a soft shade of blonde and was never cut. It ran down to the middle of her back and she kept it in a loose ponytail when her mother was not around. It was a tradition to wear your hair in an ondango style if you were in the royal family, but this was a tradition that Serenity had never liked.

As she sat down, she looked at herself in the mirror and tears began to swell in her eyes as she gazed at the woman staring back at her. She did not see her reflection in the mirror that night, but she saw her mother. Queen Selenity was staring back at the young, helpless girl with saddened eyes. Eyes that told a story of pain. Serenity quickly turned from the mirror and wiped away a stray tear. "I'm sorry mother." She whispered and slipped out of her day gown into the yellow dress.

With a shaky hand, Serenity grabbed her hair brush and began to smooth out her tangled hair, never looking at the mirror. Just then, Kohaku entered the room. Kohaku was a kind woman who worked in the palace, but was more like a dear friend to everyone. Having a daughter of her own, Kohaku could relate to Selenity in some ways, but more to Serenity's feelings. Kohaku smiled gentle and took the brush from Serenity and began to brush through her hair.

"I have heard about your betrothal." Serenity looked at her and sighed. "Don't worry dear, your mother is only doing what is right for you." Before Kohaku could even think of continuing the thought, Serenity cut in.

"How does she know what is good for me?" She pulled herself away from Kohaku and took the brush violently. "Ceres is good for me! He loves me and I love him!" Serenity roughly combed at her hair as she took a seat on the bed.

"Oh princess," sighed Kohaku. "You don't know, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked as she discarded her brush on the bed and stood to face her. "What don't I know?"

Kohaku sighed again and reached up to put Serenity's little face in her hands. "You are so young. You are confused." Serenity began to speak but Kohaku hushed her and they both sat on the bed. "Princess, your mother knows what she is doing. Please, just hear me through." She added as she notice Serenity trying to interject. "Prince Ceres is nearly a man now, and you shouldn't be with him. What would people think of a man and an eleven year old marrying without a betrothal?

"Prince Ceres has other motives to marry you than love. Please just trust me when I say that Prince Endimion will make a much better husband to you." Serenity squeaked slightly as she remembered everything Ceres had said about Endimion. Kohaku beckoned the girl to speak her mind.

"Ceres does love me and that is his only motive!" Serenity believed this to be the only truth. "Endimion is nothing compared to Ceres. Ceres told me about Endimion's garden. He told me how he had once almost killed his best friend, Pegasus, just because he forgot to water a few roses. He said when Queen Gia was ill, Endimion wouldn't leave his garden to aid his own mother." Serenity felt appalled at the very thought of marrying someone would care more about his garden than his own mother.

Kohaku looked shocked and let out quick a strange laugh. Serenity was taken aback and gave the woman a curious look. "Queen Gia has not had a sickly day since her own childhood!" choked Kohaku as she wiped a few tears of laughter from her eyes. "It is true that Prince Endimion loves his rose garden," stated Kohaku, becoming serious again. "but he has never tried to kill anyone over those roses. If anything, Sir Pegasus would have threatened him! Prince Endimion cares for his mother and his brother, but he also loves his garden."

Serenity looked confused. '_Ceres would never lie to me,_' she thought as Kohaku spoke. '_he loves me. I know he does! Why would he lie about his own brother? Kohaku must be wrong. I won't listen to her!_' Serenity stood up, shaking slightly. "How dare you speak of Ceres as a liar! Leave my chamber and do not return until your mouth is not filled with lies!"

Kohaku stood and felt offended at the distrust the princess was showing her. "As you wish, Princess." She bowed slightly and left the room, even though she had a feeling she should have stayed. This was not her place to interfere, no matter how wrong Serenity was. Kohaku only wished that she could have made Serenity understand, but she could not tell her of Ceres true motives, for it was not her place to even know such information.

Serenity began to cry again and sank to the floor. '_Kohaku was lying!_' she screamed to herself. To Serenity, Ceres was the perfect person. He never lied to her, and he truly cared for her. That was all she could see, and everything else had to be lies. '_He would never lie to me. Never._'

Serenity finally gathered herself up and put her hair into a bun using a hand mirror instead of the vanity mirror and grabbed her pale yellow purse. "I will go see Ceres tonight and he will tell me what to do." She spoke aloud and then hurried out of the castle.

Serenity scurried down the walk way and into the cold night air. Glancing around for signs of movement, she tried to remember where she was meeting Ceres. She jumped as she heard a sound in the bushes and was relieved to only see a black cat chasing a mouse across the lawn. Suddenly she remembered to go to the lake and began to run deep into the heart of the city.

Sitting on a white bench before her was Ceres. He was a silhouette against the giant earth in the sky. His golden blond hair waved slightly in the night breeze and Serenity felt her heart skip a beat as he turned to look a her, smiling sweetly. "You're late."

"I'm betrothed," she stated, as if it were as casual as a hello. Ceres sighed and hung his head, waving for her to join him on the bench. She did so, sitting close to him and resting her head on his shoulder. There was a moment of silence, but not awkward silence. Both of them were thinking about the marriage, no doubt. Ceres pushed a strand of golden hair from his face and hugged the princess to him.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, gazing up at Earth. "Endimion is sorry to, but for himself. When he heard news of the betrothal, he threw a watering can at the glass nursery protecting the Moon Crystals, shattering it. He was furious."

"I don't want to marry him. I want to be with you, to marry you!" She hadn't meant to say anything about her wishes to marry Ceres and quickly covered her mouth. Ceres looked down upon her with his green eyes shining brightly and chuckled softly.

"I know, and I, too, wanted to marry you. It seems that the fates are against us." As he gazed into her eyes, Serenity's mind raced as she dropped her hand. She wanted to kiss him so bad, to have her first kiss with man she felt she loved. Despite the fact that Serenity and Ceres had been seeing each other for over a year, he had never kissed her. He always said he wanted to wait until the right moment. Was this the right moment?

'_This isn't right,_' a voice rang in Serenity's head as he moved closer to her. '_But I want him so badly,_' she argued with herself, all the while Ceres came towards her. '_What is Kohaku wasn't lying?_' With that thought fresh in her mind, she turned form Ceres and stood up. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she walked to the edge of the lake.

A sigh came from behind her as Ceres came to her side. She gave him a look with such sadness that it made her seem much older and wiser than he. The wind sent a tiny wave crashing to the bank as Serenity threw herself into his arms and began to cry. He loosened the bun that she had her hair tied into and let her hair fall. He ran his fingers through the long blonde hair and they stayed in silence for a few minutes.

At last, Serenity looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "You lied to me. I loved you and you lied, about everything." She stepped back as she read the look in his eyes. She wanted him to deny it, to call her crazy. She wanted to be wrong, but he was telling her otherwise. It had all been lies, and she knew that now. She let a single tear roll down her cheek. "How could you? I had come here tonight to have you take me away, never to return. Now I don't even want to see you."

"You're young! You don't know what you want. Let me help you, guide you. We are going to run away together, get married on Earth. Then we'll come back, so them all that we were meant for each other." His eyes gleamed with a tainted look of greed as he stepped toward her, a wild smile on his face.

A shiver went down her spine as Selenity realized he wasn't going to give her an option. "No!" she screamed as she stepped backward and turned, running as fast as she could towards the palace. Ceres chased after her, determined to have her and the power that came with her marriage to him. She tried to through her small purse at him, but it made no difference, he tackled her, pushing her to the ground.

The grass was cold as he held her to the ground. Serenity struggled hard and fought to get up, but she was less powerful than the warrior trained prince holding her down. He grabbed her face as she tried to scream and he moved in, kissing her roughly. Her first kiss was stolen from her by a man she thought she had loved. She felt as if she would have rather had him kill her as she lay helpless. Suddenly, Ceres flew backward, slamming into a tree and sliding to the ground.

Frantically, Serenity looked for the person who did this. Standing before the withered Ceres was Artemis, standing tall, alert. "Are you okay, Princess?" Serenity muttered a yes and Artemis turned to the boy. She scanned the man before her. His white hair glistened in the light of the earth, his deep blue eyes glaring at Ceres. She felt the childhood crush wash over her as she watched her guardian protecting her. He pulled Ceres to his feet. "Leave."

"I will have her, and this kingdom will be mine. All of it will be mine." Artemis growled at these words and Ceres stammered off, terrified of the man. Serenity watched as he left and began to shake slightly as Artemis pulled her into his arms, calming her.

"I'm sorry that you were forced to find out this way," Artemis said softly, a tone plagued with sadness and meaning. "I have know this for a while, and I told your mother. I'm afraid that I am the reason your mother had you betrothed. I suggested the matter to her. I am sorry." He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Before she could say anything, Serenity felt a warm tear, Artemis' tear, fall to her head and she, too, wept. Only this time, she was not crying for her and Ceres, but for herself and her blindness.


	4. Enter Ami and Rei

**Before reading:**

I do not claim own of Sailor Moon or any related indicia. Characters that I have created will be listed before each chapter if they appear in said chapter, and I do not mind you using my characters in your stories, if you ask.

Because I rarely receive feedback on my fan fictions, I would enjoy it very much if you would read and review this story. If you have an offensive review, please e-mail it to me instead of posting it in the reviews section, however if you are only criticizing, putting it in the review section is more than welcome. Thank you.

* * *

**Extra:**

In my story, Zoisite is a male. In the english anime, Zoisite was a female. If you are wondering why Zoisite is a female in the english anime, you may email me and I will explain. In the manga and I believe the Japanese anime, Zoisite is a male.

I am trying very hard to get as many chapters up as possible before school gets in the way. Please don't expect a chapter a day after August 30. I will attempt to update at least once a week after school starts. They may even be 3 chapter updates.

* * *

**My Characters in this Chapter:**

Queen Gia

Prince Ceres

Kohaku

* * *

A beautiful palace sat lonely on top of a hill, but today this lonely palace would be alive with royal families from all over the solar system for one girl. This particular girl was the Princess of the Moon, and this particular ball was not only an eleventh birthday party, but something more. Today would change the course of the young girl's life, along with the lives of four other princesses.

"Serenity? Darling?" rang Queen Selenity's voice through the large marble bed chamber as the young princess began to stir. "Serenity, dear. We need to talk." Serenity sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on her mother. Just as her vision cleared, she noticed Luna and Artemis standing in the corner of the room along with Kohaku.

A sweet smile from Artemis returned her gaze, but Serenity detected a hint of sadness and regret. Then it hit her. Artemis was the reason she was betrothed to a man she had been told horrible stories about, but worse than that, Artemis had known about Ceres all along, but never mentioned it. Her own guardian failed to protect her from him. Was that why he looked so sad?

"I tried to remind you that your ball was today, but you wouldn't speak to me last night, and I didn't dare try to come into your room. I'm sorry about not telling you about Ceres before, but he does not love you." She lowered head as she spoke. "I'm sorry to have had you betrothed, but you mustn't blame Artemis. It was my decision." Serenity blinked, still wondering about Artemis' sadness and then slowly registered what her mother had said. "Today's ball is not only a birthday party anymore. It has become your congratulations party as well." Selenity looked up at Serenity.

A silence filled the room as everyone waited for Serenity to speak. "You said it's today?" She stood up and unruffled her night gown. "Then I must change and prepare. I would like to make a nice impression on my future husband." A smile worked it's way on to everyone's faces as Selenity pulled her only daughter into a hug. Almost instantly, Kohaku pulled a gown from a wardrobe cabinet and without a word, Selenity and Artemis left Kohaku and Luna to get the princess ready for her ball.

"Kohaku? I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I was out of line. I should have never argued with you." Serenity said as Kohaku began to put Serenity's hair into ondango style. "I was wrong about him anyway. I feel so stupid."

"Princess, don't be hard on yourself," came Luna's voice. Luna was tall woman with long black hair. She was a guardian for Serenity along with Artemis. "You are young. You thought what he gave you was love. Love blinded you." She stood there for a minute thinking to herself, about Artemis Serenity assumed.

"Oh, Princess. I would never hold anything against you. Besides, this is your day. You must be excited! Please don't worry about me." Kohaku said, finishing Serenity's hair. "Now that's enough talk. Let's get you in your gown."

The day was full of people running around frantically, preparing for the upcoming ball. Selenity was sitting in her room, preparing as well. Only she wasn't preparing herself to look nice, but to reveal something bigger. There was something horrible happening outside of the Moon Kingdom, and it was time to do something she hadn't wanted to do until Serenity was fourteen years of age. Now was the time, and the ball would reveal all.

Princess Serenity walked into the ballroom, how half full with guests. Her gown was white with lace and yellow designs across the fabric, adding to the elegance of the occasion. She walked solemnly across the room, dreading the meeting of Prince Endimion. Just as she was ready to leave into another room, she spotted one of her greater friends.

Standing in the corner with a General of Mercury, Serenity saw Princess Ami of Mercury. She was wearing an ocean blue silk dress with a beautiful blue sash that made Serenity slightly jealous. "Princess Ami!" she called and walked toward the two. Ami looked up and almost screamed at the site of Serenity. They had not seen each other since Serenity's ninth birthday party, and they were long overdue for a meeting. Serenity pulled Ami into a tight hug and only released her when she felt Ami would need air. "I've missed you."

"I have missed you, too." Ami said, backing away to avoid another hug. After seeing Serenity's odd glance at Zoisite, Ami realized that they had not met. "Serenity, this is Sir Zoisite. He is a general in the Mercury Guard." Zoisite reached forward and kissed Serenity's hand, making her blush deeply.

"Princess." Zoisite said, bowing slightly. Serenity giggled slightly and noticed Ami's uneasy look.

"Ami, what's the matter?" asked Serenity, concerned about the look.

"Oh nothing. Really. I'm just sort of surprised at your calmness. Aren't you betrothed to Prince Endimion of Earth?" Zoisite's eyebrows raised as he looked to Serenity. Apparently all of Serenity's friends knew about the betrothal. Word traveled fast in the Planetary Kingdoms.

"Oh, yes. I am nervous. I've heard so many stories about him from Ceres." She froze as she remembered the night before.

"Prince Ceres is from Earth as well, is he not?" asked Zoisite.

"Yes, he is," replied Serenity, trying not to cry.

"Don't worry, Serenity-chan. I'm sure everything will be fine in the end. You'll see. Maybe it is all just rumors." Ami reassured her.

"Thank you, Ami-chan," replied Serenity with a smile.

"I heard a story that he killed a bird because it snipped one of his roses." Zoisite said randomly, striking up an instant conversation.

"I have heard worse!" cried Ami. "I heard, from my mother, that Prince Endimion killed someone! They had come to see the legendary garden, and then stepped on a few when he was examining a high shelve. They say Prince Endimion hit him in the head with a gardening tool. Now no one is allowed inside the garden. Not even his own mother."

Zoisite laughed. "That sounds like every other story I've heard. Apparently Prince Endimion has hurt many people over his garden. There was one woman who claimed to have a scar from when he scraped her back with a rake. She had picked a few flowers for her sick mother. I never saw a scar though."

Serenity looked uneasy for a moment and then Ami chimed in again. "I bet it's all lies. He's probably a smart man, reading all about the rose. I've never even seen a real rose, only pictures. They are beautiful flowers."

"Yes, because reading about a rose will make you smarter," teased Zoisite.

"Well at least he would be reading. Something you should try."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Their fight blazed on and Serenity became restless. Just then, Rei, the Princess of Mars, came up behind her and gave her a huge hug. "Oh, Serenity-chan! I'm so sorry. I scryed in the fire for you. I saw the betrothal of you and Endimion, the fight between you and Ceres." Serenity looked shocked. She didn't think she told anyone about that.

Just then, Jaedite of the Mars Guard came up beside them. "She's lying. She can't scry yet. She heard her mother talking about it with Lord Mercury."

The group burst into laughter as Rei stuck her tongue out at Jaedite. Serenity was relieved to have the subject moved to things that had happened with Ami in the year no one saw her. Of course, this thought seemed to have jinxed the very idea, and Rei started in on Endimion. "Serenity-chan, I am sorry about your betrothal. Prince Endimion is a horrible man!"

"That's only your opinion, Rei," slipped in Jaedite. "I have met Endimion and he is not anything like all of these stories. Rumors can ruin anyone's reputation. Thing is, Endimion doesn't let the rumors bother him."

"You told me that Endimion hit you with the water hose because you said one of his flowers was dying! You even showed me were he hit you!" cried Rei, pointing at Jaedite.

"I showed you where I tripped and landed on a hose! There is a difference! You're such a child!" Jaedite said, poking her forehead. Rei pushed his hand aside and walked away, Jaedite hot on her tail. Ami flushed and looked at Zoisite who smiled at her. Serenity looked at them, unable to figure out why Ami flushed, but didn't have much time to wonder.

"I don't know if I believe Jaedite's story," said Ami. "I mean, he is trustworthy, but he seems to lie around Rei a lot."

"That's because he likes her," said Zoisite simply. He shrugged and looked over at the two arguing on the balcony. "That's his way of showing her he cares."

"Some way to say you care," said Serenity incredulously.

"Yeah, it's an attempt that will get him no where," shrugged Zoisite. "I'm not sure everyone takes that approach." Ami blushed and Serenity finally figured out why she was flushed earlier. The arguing must have reminded her of how she acts with Zoisite. Quickly, Ami turned the subject around once more.

"Serenity. I know everyone has said this, including me, but I want to say it again. I'm sorry. I really hope things work out for you."

Was Endimion really this cruel of a man? Her own mother had been thrilled all day as she prepared for this ball. Her mother would never have Serenity betrothed to a horrible person, unless he didn't know. What if her own mother didn't know the stories? Then she would be sending her daughter into a marriage meant to fail. Serenity was so confused, and even more scared.


	5. Enter Makoto and Minako

**Before reading:**

I do not claim own of Sailor Moon or any related indicia. Characters that I have created will be listed before each chapter if they appear in said chapter, and I do not mind you using my characters in your stories, if you ask.

Because I rarely receive feedback on my fan fictions, I would enjoy it very much if you would read and review this story. If you have an offensive review, please e-mail it to me instead of posting it in the reviews section, however if you are only criticizing, putting it in the review section is more than welcome. Thank you.

* * *

**Extra:**

I have my own slave driver! Yay, Ai! She is my driving force right now, so you may be seeing many chapters very soon!

* * *

Serenity left the others as Rei and Zoisite returned to the group. She walked out onto the balcony and sat down on a bench overlooking the Moon Kingdom. '_What will I do? I don't want to marry Endimion, but I can't tell my mother that. I'm betrothed. I can't run away, because Ceres might find me. Ceres._' She looked towards the lake where she had met him the night before.

'_That's the very lake we first met at. He was so kind, feeding the fish. I was only 10, but I felt like I loved him instantly. That's my problem. I didn't look at him, I looked at his first action. He was rude to me half of the time, and he always had me do stuff I never wanted to, like bring him food._' She sighed and looked up at Earth. "What is it like down there?" she asked herself.

"It's not wonderful."

Serenity turned to see Artemis standing next to her. He smiled as he took a seat next to her, looking up at Earth. "It's a beautiful place, sure, but it fails in comparison to the Moon Kingdom. People down there are mean to each other. Some starve others, kill others for power, and kill themselves." Serenity gasped and Artemis looked at her. "There are people down there who are as wonderful as you or Queen Selenity, but they aren't in great number.

"Serenity, you must understand that your mother would never betroth you to anyone who has ever killed anyone with a garden hose." She giggled and he pulled her into a hug. "You can trust that you are going to like Prince Endimion. I hear he's very good looking, not that I am in any place to judge." Serenity giggled again and Artemis chuckled softly. "Now hurry on to your party. I think I just saw Princess Makoto of Jupiter come in. Say hello for me."

Serenity nodded and stood up. "Thank you." She left Artemis sitting alone on the bench. He sighed and looked up at Earth. "This won't be easy."

A hand fell to Artemis' shoulder and Luna's voice whispered in his ear. "It's never easy, but over time, she will love him. Even if it takes the full three years, that will only make their love stronger." Together, they stared up at Earth, terrified of what lie ahead.

Serenity spotted Princess Makoto and ran at her, giving her a tackle of a hug. "Makoto-chan!" she cried as she backed away to see who she was with. "You are Sir Nefurite, correct?" Makoto turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes, I am. You must be Princess Serenity. It is wonderful to finally meet you, Princess," said Nefurite, bowing slightly.

"Please, call me Serenity, if I may call you Nefurite."

"Of course."

Makoto giggled as Serenity pulled the two of them to join the group. "Let's see," said Serenity, looking at them all. "We are missing... Minako-chan!" Serenity looked around, but Minako had not arrived yet. She threw herself into Makoto's arms, who seemed to be ready for it. "I'm so nervous."

"I know. It must be hard. Endimion has such a bad reputation, and you must be terrified to meet him." Serenity giggled and shook her head.

"I'm nervous that he won't like me. I trust that he is a good person. My mother wouldn't have had me betrothed to anyone who would kill me if I clipped a flower from a garden." The whole group laughed and they continued to joke about the stories they had heard. Each story made the previous one seem even less likely, and the next one to be absurd.

Before anyone could say anything, Minako had pulled Serenity to her and rocked her side to side. "I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have to deal with all of this. We can find away around this all. You won't have to marry that horrible Prince." Serenity struggled to breath and finally, with help from the others, she was pulled out of Minako's arms.

"Minako-chan! It's great to see you, but I'm actually looking forward to meeting Endimion." Minako looked shocked and stammered backward until she ran into Kunzite, the Venus General.

"You-," Minako choked out, "want to meet this killer? He has killed 23 people already! They say he's training the flowers to bite people!" Everyone laughed except for Minako. "I'll have you know that I am not joking with you. This prince is dangerous and I will not have my Serenity betrothed to a barbarian such as him." This only made everyone laugh harder until, finally, Rei could speak.

"Minako-chan, Endimion is not like that. Those are only rumors. Why would Queen Selenity have Serenity, her only daughter, betrothed to a man such as that?"

"Exactly! She must have been brainwashed by his flowers' venomous fumes! They will make anyone follow Endimion's orders! That is why he cares for them so much!" Everyone continued laughing, doubled over. "I'll have you know this is no laughing matter! When he gets here, I'll show you! My Serenity will not have a man such as that. That is why I brought Kunzite along. He will take Endimion's place in the betrothal."

Everyone attempted to stop laughing as they looked at Minako. "Minako, no offence, but I think Kunzite would much rather be with someone else," said Ami, giggling. "I wonder what Endimion is really like. I bet he's smart."

"I bet he's tough. He has to be able to hold up his own," said Makoto dreamily.

"No, he's probably really cute. He has to be gorgeous!" said Rei, staring into space.

"As long as he will care more about me that that garden of his, I don't care!" said Serenity, getting slightly jealous at the way the others looked.

"You are all crazy! He his a killer. Shall I spell it out for you? K-i-l-l-e-r! Believe me, I know! My mother told me. She knows everything," said Minako, standing tall and proper.

Kunzite laughed and looked at Minako incredulously. "Your mother heard that from Queen Jupiter, so she believed it must be true."

Minako looked offended. "I will have you know that my mother is never wrong! She wouldn't listen to gossip and then repeat it as her own! She said Queen Mars saw it in the flames!"

"Your mother said that Queen Mars saw him fighting, but she didn't see who. That could be anyone. He could have been fighting for Princess Serenity's safety!"

"What?" gasped Serenity. "Fighting?" Serenity leaned against the wall. She hadn't even met him yet, but already she felt scared for his life. "Did Queen Mars see him..." she looked at Minako who's attitude changed quickly. Serenity could bring herself to say 'die.'

"No! She didn't. Really, I promise. He will be okay. I think she even saw him winning."

"Yes, but just when you think you've won, things turn and you loose!" said Makoto, then she covered her mouth as she saw Serenity's look. Serenity was scared, but for some reason, she had a feeling that it would be okay.

"My mother never told me this," said Rei, just grasping the thought. "I don't understand. She has always told me everything!" Jaedite put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Rei. Your mother didn't tell you because she was afraid you would worry. That you would overreact and help Serenity run away."

"Your saying that you knew, too?" Rei pulled away from Jaedite and sighed. "I can't believe-"

"STOP IT!" screamed Serenity, and many guests turned to look at her. "You shouldn't argue! Your mother was right not to tell you! You would have helped me to run away, and you can't deny it! I don't care if Queen Mars saw Endimion fighting! I don't even know if I will like him! All you all are doing is making it harder on me!" Serenity ran out onto the balcony, now vacant, and sat back down on the bench.

She buried her face in her hands, as confused as ever. One minute she was giddy to meet Endimion, and the next she was terrified. She hated him, and she liked him all at the same time. There was no way to sort out her feelings. She looked up and glanced around. "Artemis! This is where you come in and give my guidance, please." She knew he wasn't going to be there this time, but someone did come, Queen Selenity.

"Serenity? What are you doing outside? Why aren't you with your friends?" She pushed a stray hair out of her daughters face.

"I'm scared, mother. I'm really scared."

A deep sigh came from Selenity as she pulled her daughter to her. "Serenity, you trust me, right?" Serenity nodded her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Then trust me when I say everything will be okay. You will find that Prince Endimion is not a bad person, and he will love you. Please don't let the rumors get in your way of finding true love."

"But what about the fighting? Minako-sama said that Queen Mars saw Prince Endimion in the fire, and he was fighting. Then Makoto-sama said that when you think your winning, you loose. What if I fall in love with him, and he looses?"

"Serenity, please don't be afraid to love him for fear of loosing him. You will not loose Prince Endimion. You will always have each other."

They sat there, holding each other for a few moments before Rei came out onto the balcony. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Princess Serenity, we need to talk." Serenity looked at her mother who nodded at her, and then Rei took her hand, pulling her through large clumps of people. They stepped on feet and bumped into many of the guests. "I'm sorry!" Rei would call, still pulling Serenity. At last, the two emerged from the crowd and joined the group.

Eyes darted toward the door, laughter and voices stopped. Serenity was confused, Rei had wanted to talk to her. Why was everything so quite? She looked at her friends, each of them were staring at the entrance to the ballroom. Serenity glanced at the entrance and instantly knew who was coming. "Endimion."


	6. Prince Endimion has Arrived at Last?

**Before reading:**

I do not claim own of Sailor Moon or any related indicia. Characters that I have created will be listed before each chapter if they appear in said chapter, and I do not mind you using my characters in your stories, if you ask.

Because I rarely receive feedback on my fan fictions, I would enjoy it very much if you would read and review this story. If you have an offensive review, please e-mail it to me instead of posting it in the reviews section, however if you are only criticizing, putting it in the review section is more than welcome. Thank you.

* * *

**Extra:**

I am actually dedicating this chapter to Ai. She has been helping be keep my story straight all through this thing, and I think it's only fair to let her have a chapter for herself. Of course, I chose the chapter, and I wrote it... but shh. Little details.

This chapter is short, and I apologize, but I just wanted to end it here. I'm sure you all will just love what I have in store for chapter 7!

* * *

**My Characters in this chapter:**

Queen Gia

Prince Ceres

* * *

Minako hurried through crowd, pushing people out of her way. She was determined to show the others that she was right. When she arrived at the entrance to the hall, she was disappointed to find Queen Gia, standing alone, and Queen Selenity moving to talk to her. Suddenly, Minako got an idea. If Queen Selenity was going to speak to Queen Gia, maybe Minako could hear where Prince Endimion was.

"Queen Gia, it's wonderful to see you!" Selenity said, pulling Gia into a hug. "Where is Prince Endimion?"

"I have no idea! He ran off when we got here." Queen Gia said, looking flustered. "I wish he would have at least said something."

Without listening to more, Minako hurried back to others and shared the information.

"I wonder where he went. The Moon Crystal Garden? I mean he likes flowers right?" asked Makoto, thinking hard about where he could have gone. The others tried to think too, as Serenity slipped away.

Once more, the Princess found herself on the balcony, looking out other the Kingdom. She felt her heart skip a beat as she spotted someone sitting by the lake on the same bench she had met Ceres at the previous night. Thinking she might run into Ceres, and without thinking, she slipped out of the Moon Palace and headed for the lake.

The wind began to pick up as she made her way to the spot she had the night before, only to find that Prince Ceres was not waiting for her on the bench. Instead, there was a boy with dark hair, who looked no more than 16. He didn't turn to look at her and she was almost relieved to find that he hadn't even noticed her arrive. Then she became a little irritated as he continued to ignore her. "Hello," she said, sitting down next to him. The boy looked up and smiled at her, looking nervous.

"Hello," he said, looking down at a flower in his hand. He had no idea what the Princess would think about his roses, and almost thought of throwing them into the lake before he got an idea. "Hey, do you think that these are pretty?" He held up a rose to Serenity.

"It's gorgeous! What is it?" she asked, as he offered for her to take the flower. As she took the flower from his hand, she yelped slightly and dropped it, exposing a bleeding finger.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the boy cried as he wiped the blood from her finger. "I should have warned you about the thorns." Serenity watched as he picked up the fallen rose and showed her a safe place to hold it.

"I think I'll just look at it instead," she said as he attempted to hand it to her again. "Where does this flower come from? I've never seen it before."

"It's a rose. It is found on Earth." He smiled at her and she nodded, completely forgetting about her party or Prince Endimion, or at least until the boy spoke again. "You look wonderful. Are you going to the party as well?"

All Serenity could do was nod. She hadn't been complimented on her dress all night, and finally someone noticed. "I think I should be getting back." She stood up and smiled as the boy got to his feet as well.

"I'll go with you, if you don't mind. I don't want to go in alone. I might get lost in such a big palace." Serenity nodded and together they walked back to the party. As they walked, they talked about different things, including flowers. The room fell silent as Princess Serenity entered the ballroom with the boy. There was hushed speaking all over the room as people craned their necks to see the couple in the doorway.

"Endimion!" called Queen Gia, hurrying to her son's side. "How dare you leave me like that! Without a word, too!" No one was listening to Queen Gia at this point, including Serenity and Endimion. Serenity was far to busy figuring it all out in her head. She had just been talking to Prince Endimion, and had no idea? There was evidence right there in front of here, but she hadn't seen it.


	7. The Princess Meets Endimion and Hotaru

**Before reading:**

I do not claim own of Sailor Moon or any related indicia. Characters that I have created will be listed before each chapter if they appear in said chapter, and I do not mind you using my characters in your stories, if you ask.

Because I rarely receive feedback on my fan fictions, I would enjoy it very much if you would read and review this story. If you have an offensive review, please e-mail it to me instead of posting it in the reviews section, however if you are only criticizing, putting it in the review section is more than welcome. Thank you.

* * *

**Extra:**

I have decided that if I don't recieve any more reviews for this story, I will not continue to waste my time posting it here. So, if you like UwU, and would like to continue reading the story, lease R&R! Thank you!

* * *

**My Characters in this chapter:**

Queen Gia

Prince Ceres

* * *

Serenity took a step backward and gazed out through the crowd. _'How could I not have known it was him when he showed my the rose? He doesn't look like Ceres at all! I'm such an idiot!' _She thought furiously, looking for any way out of this mess she had put herself in. Looking each direction, she had someone blocking her way. To her right, Minako was tapping her foot, wait for her chance to prove that Prince Endimion was a horrible person. To her left, Queen Gia stood, yelling at Prince Endimion, and her mother approached from the crowd before her.

'_Run! Anywhere! Run!_' Serenity had no idea what to do. '_If I run, where will I go?_ _I'm so scared of this whole situation._' Just then, an idea stroke her. The door! It was right behind her. All she had to do was turn and run. She glanced back at her mother, and then looked through the crowd. _'No one is watching._' She then turned on her heel and left the room calmly, so she wouldn't attract attention. She let a deep sigh out as she walked out onto the front step.

The sun had just set, leaving the air crisp. Serenity had no place to run, but she was determined to go somewhere. Running through the courtyard of the palace, she decided to let her feet take her where ever they wanted, and she found herself back at that lake. She sat down at the very bench that she had meet Ceres and Endimion on, staring out into the water. Serenity buried her face in her hands, she had no idea what to do from here.

"You know, that party is in your favor, and I didn't get an invite."

'_Ceres?_' She looked up, and there stood Prince Ceres, looking very happy.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to come here." He sat down next to her and looked up at the earth. "I wondered wether or not you really cared about me."

The princess sat in utter confusion. One minute she wanted to just collapse into his arms and make everything just go away, but then next she wanted to run from him, scream. She couldn't speak much as she watched him get to his feet and turn to her. _'What should I do?'_ He extended a hand to her and smiled.

"Come with me."

'_No! Don't go with him! Call for help! Artemis! Luna! Mother!' _Despite the voices screaming in her head, she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. '_Serenity, no!_' a voice called through her head, then she heard it again, but this time it sounded like Rei and Makoto.

"Serenity! Don't go with him!" the two yelled in unison as Minako, Queen Selenity, Artemis, Luna, Queen Gia, Prince Endimion and everyone else from the party came running outside. Serenity looked at Ceres and tried to back away, but he had a firm grip on her hand.

"Not this time, Princess." Ceres said, pulling on her arm hard, forcing her to fly into him. He grabbed hold of her and turned to the others. "She is mine, and this kingdom will be mine as well!" Serenity fainted as she saw the swirling figures of her friends and family before her.

A few hours passed and Serenity started to wake, feeling the aftermath of being pulled at Ceres. She sat up with a jolt, rubbing her arm. "Where am I?" she asked aloud to no one. The scenery had changed, they were no longer on the moon. Ceres had taken Serenity to Saturn, and locked her in a dark chamber.

Sitting on the cold, damp floor, Serenity began to cry. So much had gone wrong in this one week than anything had in her entire life. _'Now I'm stuck in this cold, dark, dingy old place. I don't know where I am or if I'll ever see anyone again. Are they going to kill me?_' She raised her head and looked around, alert. She stopped crying and stood up. Clearly, she was alone in the room, and every room has a door. She started to feel along the stone walls for any signs of a door, when she finally came across something wooden. She ran her hand down the wood surface and found that it reached the floor and as tall as she could stretch.

"Very clever," a voice called from the over side of the door. "So you managed to find the door, but how were you planning on opening it, Princess?" Serenity strained to listen to the voice. It was not the voice of Ceres, nor was it the voice of any man. It sounded as if a woman were taunting her in her state of misery. She felt for the crack in the door and ran her fingers down to the floor, feeling for any sign on hinges on that side.

When she found no hinges, she searched for another key. A point somewhere in the middle suggesting that there was a way out, and it wasn't a trick. She slid her hand over the metal piece, marking a doorknob of some sort had to be on the other side. Deciding that the other person had to have been on the other side, she put her back against the stone wall and slid down it, making sure she knew where the wooden door was. She would have to wait until that someone was gone.

The room grew colder and colder as Serenity sat against the wall, shivering. She sneezed violently every so often and gained a terrible cough. Finally deciding the person must be gone, she stood up and felt for the door again. Just as she was trying to find a way to pry it open, the door flew open, flinging the poor princess to the other side of the room. Her eyes blurred from the bright and sudden light as she saw a figure coming towards her. " Who is it? Where am i?" she screamed, still unable to focus of the person before her.

"You are in the Saturn Palace," came a child's voice. "Why are you in this room?"

"I don't know," serenity admitted, rubbing her head. Her eyes cleared and she saw a young girl standing in the bright light. Her hair was a deep purple that matched her eyes. "Who are you?"

The girl bowed slightly and spoke only her first name. "Hotaru."

"Hotaru? Wait. You are the princess of Saturn!" Serenity got to her feet as the young girl nodded her head slightly, apparently looking over Serenity.

"Moon Princess." She turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind her. It seemed that Hotaru had no more business with the princess, and just left. Serenity took this time to try to escape, but as soon as she walked out of the door, Ceres grabbed her and pulled her into a large office area.

"You thought you could just leave?" he asked, pushing her violently into a chair. She looked around the room, hoping to see something that would help, but al she found was an open window. Ceres laughed as she sneezed and rubbed her nose. "Did we leave you in that room to long?" he asked, leaning on the arm of the chair, "You won't have to go back into that room, if you just agree to marry me. If you refuse..." he moved closer to her and lower his voice to a whisper, "I'll have to kill you, your mother, and the entire Planetary Kingdom royal families."

A small sqeak came before another large sneeze and Serenity got to her feet, pushing Ceres away as hard as she could. "Never!" she hissed, making a run for the window.

"We are three stories up. You wouldn't jump," Ceres called as she neared the open window.

"Watch me!" she yelled, getting up on the window seal, looking down.

Before Ceres could get to her, Serenity had jumped, falling from the third story window. She screamed as she plummeted, sure she was going to die.

---Elsewhere-

"My daughter was just kidnapped by your son, and you're telling me not be rash?" screamed Queen Selenity, making everyone around jump. "Your son will pay for this, Gia. I will not have him running free after this!" She stormed out of the room, leaving everyone speechless.

"What are we going to do?" asked Minako quietly. "We have to save her."

"But where would we look?" asked Zoisite, as the group huddled together.

"Earth, of course!" said Minako, matter-of-fact like.

"Why would he go home? No one ever goes home!" said Makoto, trying to dismiss the idea.

"Exactly!" said Minako. "He knew no one would look for him at Earth!"

The others considered this before Kunzite broke the silence. "Where did Prince Endimion go?" Everyone looked up and sure enough, Prince Endimion was no where to be found.

"Perhaps he ran for it?" asked Minako, still convinced he was not a good person. "That is what his type do, you know."

"He went to save Princess Serenity!" said Ami, looking at the others. "You saw the way he looked when Serenity was taken, right?" Everyone shook their heads and Ami sighed. "He had previously met Serenity, and he liked her. Now he is worried about her!"

"Plus, Ceres is his brother!" chimed in Rei, with an expression of dawning on her face. "So he might know where Ceres took her!"

"And he's gone to help him!" cried Minako, clearly not paying attention. Kunzite glared at her and the rest of the group followed suit.

"Minako, get over it! Prince Endimion is not what you say he is, and this may be the time he proves it to you!" cried Makoto, annoyed by Minako's ignorance.

"What ever! I'm not giving in about this!" Minako cried, stalking away from the group. Kunzite shrugged and followed her, hoping to reason with her.

"Well, now we all think we know where Endimion is, but that still doesn't give us directions!" Makoto said angrily, pounding her fist into her hand. Everyone took a step back and thought for a second.

"Saturn," gasped Ami and Rei together.

"Lord Saturn wants control over the Planetary Kingdoms, right?" said Rei, answering the looks of utter confusion on the others' faces.

"And Ceres wants power," stated Ami.

"Meaning that Ceres might have teamed up with Lord Saturn to gain power over the Planetary Kingdoms?" asked Makoto.

"But that doesn't make sense," reasoned Zoisite. "If Ceres wanted to control the Plantery Kingdoms, why would he go to someone stronger and smarter who wanted the same thing? There can't be two kings at one time!"

"But Lord Saturn only cares about destroying the Planetary Kingdoms, making rubble of it all. He wouldn't care to help a prince, a boy, take other what he wanted to destroy," said Nefurite, turning to Jaedite, the only one left to speak.

"Yes, but Saturn won't work for himself. If an idiot boy comes prancing up saying ' I'll get you the Moon Princess if you give my the Planetary Kingdoms,' then Saturn may see it as an opportunity to get the Moon Princess and the Kingdoms," Jaedite added.

"Meaning that all he had to do was get Ceres to bring him Serenity, and then he could just kill Ceres and destroy the entire Planetary Kingdom system," said Ami, continuing the proof of the idea.

"Then why does Lord Saturn have Perillia? I mean, couldn't he just unleash her and destroy everything with one sweep?" asked Rei, giving everyone something to think about. "There has to be something about Serenity that we don't know." Rei reasoned. Everyone nodded and decided it was best to just wait and see what Queen Selenity had in store.


	8. The Plan Revealed

**Before reading:**

I do not claim own of Sailor Moon or any related indicia. Characters that I have created will be listed before each chapter if they appear in said chapter, and I do not mind you using my characters in your stories, if you ask.

Because I rarely receive feedback on my fan fictions, I would enjoy it very much if you would read and review this story. If you have an offensive review, please e-mail it to me instead of posting it in the reviews section, however if you are only criticizing, putting it in the review section is more than welcome. Thank you.

* * *

**Extra:**

Again, no reviews, no updates. I really wouldn't be updating so soon, but on account of recent events, I made an exception.

This chapter is important to the plot. It is kind of boring though. Don't worry, next chapter will be more fun to read, I hope. Now that the whole Saturn and Ceres thing is cleared up, I can go on to bigger better things! This chap is kinda short, but I didn't want to press on and then end up making this chapter super long. Enjoy!

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY CatDemon1! This chappie is for you!

* * *

**My Characters in this chapter:**

Queen Gia

Prince Ceres

Lady Minerva

* * *

Serenity closed her eyes as she reached the first floor, he couldn't bare watching herself fall helplessly. Then, as if it were a dream, Serenity felt herself float up slightly and then back down. She opened her eyes to find Prince Endimion holding her, looking up at the window she had fallen from. Following his gaze, she was a flustered looking Ceres. "You won't get out of here! GUARDS!" he yelled, signaling as men came from every direction. Serenity had expected Endimion to set her down so they could run, but he never sat her down. Instead, he ran through the guards with more agility than anyone she had ever met.

The faster Endimion ran, the closer Serenity got to him, afraid of falling out of his arms. She had understood why he never set her down. He was much faster than she and chances are she would have tripped or gotten caught. Finally, they reached a safe spot for travelling back to the Moon. "Why did you save me?" she asked, standing for herself now.

"I'm sorry. Should I not have?" Endimion asked, panting for breath only slightly.

"I'm sorry!" she yelped, bowing slightly. "I should be thanking you, not questioning you, but..."

"How did I know where you where you were at?" Serenity nodded and he smiled. "Ceres talks about how he had always wanted to team with Lord Saturn, and then Pegasus told me that Lord Saturn had sent Ceres a message. I figured that even if you weren't here, I had to try." She smiled at him and they both looked back as guards yelled and pointed at them, rushing forward.

"Come on!" said Endimion, pulling Serenity's arm harder than he had meant to and stopped on a large platform. They both closed their eyes as a swirl of lights came up around them. Their bodies were pushed together as the velocity of the movement picked up, transporting them to a similar platform on the Moon. As soon as the two had gotten off the platform, a group of people rushed them, asking Serenity if she was okay, and where Endimion had found her.

"It's time," came Queen Selenity's voice. The people moved out of the way as the queen approached her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. Queen Gia stepped forward and hugged Endimion, who squirmed slightly. "Everyone, let us return to the ballroom. I have an announcement to make." Everyone nodded and walked back into the room. Queen Selenity guided Serenity into the palace, keeping her from speaking with her friends. Queen Gia did the same, despite the fact that Endimion didn't exactly have many friends here.

Everyone settled as Queen Selenity stepped up onto a platform, getting ready to speak. "As you all know, my daughter, Princess Serenity, has been betrothed to Prince Endimion of Earth. Today, I have been shown proof that he does deserve my only daughter's hand in marriage. However, this is not the main purpose of the gathering tonight. Nor is Serenity's party the main reason any longer. The recent event has made me decide something I should have decided upon long before now. Everyone here is familiar with the Moon Academy." Many people nodded and made slight agreeing noises, allowing Selenity to push on.

"I have been given the choice of five children to join the school. These children will under go training for a future war, one that we can not avoid for much longer. I only regret that I had not enrolled them sooner. These five children are Sir Zoisite of Mercury, Sir Kunzite of Venus, Sir Jaedite of Mars, Sir Nefurite of Jupiter, and Prince Endimion of Earth." Everyone took a moment to clap, including Queen Selenity before they all quieted again. "Next, I have asked Lady Minerva of the Moon Academy to admit a select few more children for special training. This training is their birthright, but according to the Inner Law, all Inner Planetary princesses chosen for this class may only begin training at the age of 14. In light of recent events, including tonight, we have demolished the rule and enrolled the chosen children early. These children are Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter and Princess Serenity of Moon."

Everyone clapped as the girls each blushed in turn. After that announcement, Queen Selenity stepped down and everyone began talking franticly about the upcoming war. Serenity found her friends on the balcony talking about the war, and joined them, listening to what each had to say.

"This must mean that Lord Saturn has Perillia and is planning on unleashing her," said Makoto.

"Yes, but the decrystalization process is long. It would take approximately four years to release Perillia," said Ami, thinking about all the processes and the strength and skill that would be needed for each.

"Lord Saturn must have already started the process," said Kunzite. "Otherwise Queen Selenity wouldn't be in a hurry to sign you girls up for senshi training early."

"Senshi training?" asked Serenity, having everyone jump slightly. They hadn't really realized she was standing there until that moment.

"Yeah. My mom told me about it. Senshi training is when the chosen princess from each planet is trained to fight under the power of the Moon Crystal," said Minako, who had finally decided that Prince Endimion must not be that bad if he saved Serenity, but she still had her doubts.

"The Moon Crystal?" asked Serenity. She had only heard of the crystal once, and she knew nothing about it.

"The Crystal of the Moon is actually named from the flower," began Ami. "which is said to stand for the entire Planetary Kingdom system. The Crystal of the Moon can only be used by the heir of Queen Selenity, who was the first ruler of the Moon, the woman that Queen Selenity is named after."

"The reason the Moon Kingdom is said to rule all the Planetary Kingdoms is because of the Moon Crystal. It is more powerful than any of the powers from the other kingdoms," added Jaedite. "Therefore making the Moon Kingdom more powerful than any other."

"Which would explain why Lord Saturn wanted Sere-chan!" exlaimed Rei. "He had to have her to control the crystal, or at least bribe Queen Selenity into using the crystal in exchange for her daughters life."

Serenity gasped and Kunzite pushed on. "Exactly, but that still doesn't explain why Ceres would team up with someone so much more powerful than he, knowing that Saturn would use him and discard him."

"Unless of course he had alternative motives."

Everyone looked around to see who had said that. Minako gasped as her eyes fell of Endimion for the first time. Kunzite followed her gaze as did the rest of the group, then he elbowed Minako hard before she had the chance to drool.

"Ceres knew that Saturn would end up killing him in the end, and he knew that he couldn't get the crystal without Saturn and Perillia's help. Therefore he decided to have Saturn follow his plan."

"And that is?" asked Serenity, the only one able to talk.

"Well, if Ceres made you his bride, then he would have control over the Moon Crystal through you, but without you, there would be no chance. He knew that if he told Saturn that you would use the crystal if he asked, then Saturn would help Ceres get you and the crystal, however it seems he didn't need Saturn. This means that Saturn was only his backup plan, and you already fufilled phase one of his plan."

"Phase one?" asked Minako, trying to figure it out as quick as possible.

"To get Queen Selenity to quicken the process of Serenity's senshi training."

"Why would that help?" asked Rei, finally getting herself in on everything.

"Because when Serenity becomes a senshi," began Nefurite,"she gains control over the Moon Crystal."

"And by the time Serenity has complete control of the Crystal, Saturn will be ready to release Perillia!" exlaimed Ami. "Meaning that with the power of Perillia and the Moon Crystal, the Dark Kingdom can reign over all, no chances of defeat."

"Yes, but then why is Ceres helping Saturn destroy everything he wants to control?" asked Makoto, looking at Endimion for an answer.

"Because if Ceres had me and the Crystal, he could rival the Dark Kingdom, take control over everything," answered Serenity before Endimion could even open his mouth to reply. Everyone was shocked at the sudden outburst, and the fact that she was right. "The Moon Crystal is more powerful than the Dark Kingdom, and could easily over take it if the beholder was well trained."

"This coming from someone who said they didn't know about the Crystal," said Makoto incredulously.

"When you told me about it, I remembered reading it in a book when I was studying," shrugged Serenity, dismissing the topic.

"So what do we do know?" asked Rei, staring at Serenity. "I mean, do we keep Serenity from going into training so that she can't use the crystal?"

"No way! If we do that, then Lord Saturn will take over anyway! The Crystal uses energy, and the youth always have more energy. Perillia is a tough person to compete with, so it would take a lot of energy to defeat her," exlaimed Zoisite.

"Meaning that if Queen Selenity were to try to defeat her, she would fail?" asked Makoto, looking around at each of them.

"Meaning that it would take my mother's life to defeat her," muttered Serenity, "and chances are she would die, and Perillia would still remain." Serenity's voice got lower as she spoke. It was clear that she had to do her best to become a senshi, and she had no room to fail. Serenity had to do this for her family, her friends, and herself.


	9. Second Thoughts and No Doubts

**Before reading:**

I do not claim own of Sailor Moon or any related indicia. Characters that I have created will be listed before each chapter if they appear in said chapter, and I do not mind you using my characters in your stories, if you ask.

Because I rarely receive feedback on my fan fictions, I would enjoy it very much if you would read and review this story. If you have an offensive review, please e-mail it to me instead of posting it in the reviews section, however if you are only criticizing, putting it in the review section is more than welcome. Thank you.

**

* * *

Extra:**

From here on out, I'm updating for the people who truly care. I would like your reviews, but even if I don't get any, I will continue the story to the end.

This chapter is my fun chapter! I finally get to get to the stuff that I've wanted to do since chapter 1! Wh00p, right? I know! Oh, by the way. This is sort of a fast-forward to the start of training! Enjoy!

* * *

**My Characters in this chapter:**

Prince Ceres

Lady Minerva

Aiko

Kohaku

* * *

"It's only a matter of time."

"Until what?"

"Until I let you stir things up a bit."

"Hai, Ceres-sama."

"ENDIMION! STOP IT!" cried Serenity, running down one of the many paths of the Moon Garden. "I SAID STOOOOOOOOOP!"

Endimion laughed as he continued to chase her down the path. She had refused to go to training today because she didn't want to become Ceres' pawn. "But you have to learn to use the crystal so that you can help Ceres defeat Perillia, and then get rid of Ceres!" Endimion would retort, in a sort of whine like tone.

They both slowed down as Serenity ran out of breath. "I'm not going!" she said, standing tall and showing no signs of breathlessness. "I'm not going to be used by everyone!" She folded her arms and planted her feet firmly on the ground, as if to say she had made up her mind, and nothing could change it.

"You will go! Your mother has told you this all before, so I'm not going to explain how important this is!" Endimion said impatiently, mainly because Serenity was half an hour late for her training, and he was over an hour late for his own. "Now stop being a crybaby!"

"I'M NOT BEING A CRYBABY!" screamed Serenity, kicking Endimion in the shin.

"WELL THEN QUIT BEING A SPOILED BRAT AND THINK OF SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE!" he retorted, rubbing the spot where she had kicked him.

"I'm not only thinking of myself," said Serenity, sitting down on a bench, kicking her feet back and forth. "I just don't think I can handle it!"

Endimion sat down next to her and stared at his feet. "You have to at least try. If you don't even try, then you are letting everyone down."

Serenity began to tear up and looked at Endimion. "Why do I have to be the one that everyone looks up to? I'm only eleven years old! I shouldn't have to do all of this stuff!" With that, she began to stream tears and Endimion took her in his arms.

"Listen, Serenity. You aren't alone in this. You have Minako, and Makoto. You have Ami and Rei. You even have Jaedite, Kunzite, Nefurite, and Zoisite to help you. You aren't alone in this battle. You have me too." Serenity stopped crying and nodded her head slightly.

"I guess," she muttered, and then stood up with a look of determination. "Then I have to at least try! I'm not alone, so I can't leave everyone else to fight for me!"

Without even a bye, she ran off to where she would be training, leaving Endimion confused on the bench. '_One minute she's screaming, next she's clam, then she's crying and now she's determined!_"

"Serenity!" screamed Rei to a panting Serenity, "You are late! This is the first day!"

"Calm down, Rei-chan," said Minako, getting up off of a bench she was seated on. "Serenity has to worry about much more than you, so give her a break."

"Yeah, maybe she choked and it's a miracle she got here!" called Makoto from a tree she was sitting in. Each of the girls were wearing skirts that went to their knees and a long sleeve blouse. Makoto jumped from the tree and looked around. "Lady Minerva is not here either."

Serenity looked around and saw Lady Minerva approaching. All the girl stood together and greeted their teacher. "Now that Princess Serenity has arrived, we will begin," she stated simply, motioning towards an empty field. "We will start with the basics." Together, the group walked over to the field and Lady Minerva addressed them by their planetary names. "Now then, we will start with your planets powers. Mercury, you are the senshi of wisdom. You have a great power to analyze a situation, quickly find patterns in your enemies' attacks, and form a plan in seconds. You will use the element of water in all of your attacks.

"Venus, you are the senshi of love. You have the power to use love to protect the ones you do love. Don't be afraid to love anyone, because the more love you have, the stronger you will feel. You will use love based attacks at all times.

"Mars, you are the senshi of fire and soul. You have the power to see into the flames, to feel upcoming dangers, to rid objects of evil, and to manipulate the fire to your will. You will use the element of fire in most of your attacks along with charms.

"Jupiter, you are the senshi of the sky. You have the power to use thunder and lightning to your will. You will use lightning and thunder as the base for all of your attacks.

"Moon, you are the senshi of the Moon, the senshi of love, the senshi of truth and justice. Your power is to protect all of the kingdoms, to help all who are in need. Your attacks will vary depending on the level of energy you have obtained."

All of the girls nodded slightly, knowing not to speak unless directed to do so, although Serenity found it hard. She wanted to make a comment about everything that had been said. "Now we will look at your henshin objects." Lady Minerva walked to each girl, handing her what appeared to be a stick with their planet's sign and colours. Each looked at Serenity as Lady Minerva handed her a locket. "Now then, Princess Minako. Please step forward." Minako did so, and Lady Minerva stepped back. "Okay, I want you to all to pay attention. Minako, dear, when you are ready, please say 'Venus Power Make-up!' with as much feeling as you feel comfortable with."

Minako shifted her weight from foot to foot and bit her bottom lip. She had no idea what would happen and she wasn't exactly ready to be the first to find out. Lady Minerva waited patiently, knowing how difficult it must be. Finally, after a few prodding's from her fellow scouts, she decided to go for it. "Venus Power Make-up!" she yelled, louder than she thought she would have. The words had just come out as if she had said them thousands of times. A rush of wind seemed to surround her as she felt energy flow through her. She moved gracefully, as if this was a well-practiced skill that she had been doing since her birth. She calmed herself as she felt the wind around her die.

"Well that wasn't that bad," she said, turning to the others. To her surprise, they were all looking at her if she was disgusting. "What?" Makoto pointed down at Minako's clothing, and Minako shrieked loudly. "WHAT AM I WEARING?" The short fuku skirt was unfamiliar to the young princesses. Each of them had learned that your skirt was not to be above your ankles, and these skirts were far above their knees. Minako quickly made to cover up her legs, and Lady Minerva giggled softly.

"Ladies, this is your fuku outfit. You will learn why the length of the skirt is important. Have you ever tried to run in a long skirt?" The girls just stared at Lady Minerva as she giggled again, and each looked at their henshin sticks. "Alright then. Let's move on. Makoto, it's your turn." Each girl stepped forward and each in turn scrambled to cover their legs before anyone else could see. "So that leaves Serenity. Please step forward. Now then, your command is slightly different from the others..."

Before Lady Minerva could continue her sentence, Serenity called out "Moon Prism Power Make-up!" and began her transformation. Lady Minerva was impressed, as were the others. When Serenity had finished transforming, the entire group went to sit down in the garden for a few lessons. Each girl sat carefully, trying to ensure that her skirt didn't fly up or show anything not meant to be shown. Lady Minerva got great amusement out of this behavior. "This is very important. Please listen closely. You must not call each other by your names after you have transformed. You are to call each other by your planet's name at all times. This is for your protection! If I ever hear you say the name of a fellow senshi, and it is not their planet's name, you will pay dearly. It is extremely important that you remember this! It could mean the life of your families and friends, not to mention yourselves."

"I think you all have been through enough. I'll let you figure out how to transform back." Lady Minerva said, walking away gracefully, not saying another word.


	10. Endimion is missing?

**Before reading:**

I do not claim own of Sailor Moon or any related indicia. Characters that I have created will be listed before each chapter if they appear in said chapter, and I do not mind you using my characters in your stories, if you ask.

Because I rarely receive feedback on my fan fictions, I would enjoy it very much if you would read and review this story. If you have an offensive review, please e-mail it to me instead of posting it in the reviews section, however if you are only criticizing, putting it in the review section is more than welcome. Thank you.

* * *

**Extra:**

I know I've mentioned her a lot, but I have to thank Ai. She has supported Unmei wa Utsukushiku regardless of my lack of fans. I was down hearted because it seemed that no one liked my story, but she encouraged me to continue.

* * *

The outer planets are considered part of the Planetary Kingdom, however, they do not associate with what has become the Inner Planetary Kingdoms, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, and Jupiter. The Outer Planetary Kingdoms, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, are still governed by the choices that Queen Selenity makes. Therefore, the outer senshi are still sworn to protect the Moon Princess at all costs, or are they?

* * *

"It wasn't that hard to change back!" exclaimed Minako, walking with the group of girls who had, after a few good hours of thinking, figured out how to return to their normal attire.

"Wasn't that hard? If Ami hadn't told us how to turn back, we would all still be in those ridiculous costumes!" teased Makoto as she lazily kicked a stone that rolled to a stop at Serenity's feet. "Seri-Chan, what's wrong?"

Serenity looked as if she was about to cry before she could answer. "Endimion promised to wait for me here when he was done training..." A single tear rolled down her cheek, which was enough to send Minako, who was still skeptical of Endimion, to burst.

"I knew he was no good for you, Serenity! You should have convinced your mother that you didn't want to be betrothed to such a guy! She would understand! I mean, what kind of-"

"Excuse me, ladies?"

Minako turned on her heel and smiled sweetly at the group of generals who had just arrived. "Yes, Sir Zoicite?"

Zoicite returned her smile and then felt it fade quickly when he didn't notice Endimion anywhere nearby. "You haven't seen Endimion around, have you? He didn't show up for training today and-" he tried to say before Serenity burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"What if he was taken by Ceres to lure me into another trap?" Serenity asked through her sobs.

"Come on now, Princess. I bet he just had to go back to Earth. He has his duties as a Prince, too!" said Jaedite, trying to calm the sobbing girl. Everyone looked nervously at each other, knowing that what Serenity had said could very likely be true.

"It's true!" Serenity said, looking up, eyes full of tears, "It's all my fault!"

"What's your fault, Serenity?" came a familiar voice from behind her.

"EDIMION!" she cried, running into his arms. "I was so worried that you had been kidnapped by Ceres and that he was trying to get me into another trap and I wouldn't be able to resist because I lo-" Instantly she stopped and turned a bright shade of red, releasing him and stepping away. "Because I still have feelings for Ceres, and I might not be ready to face him." Ami and Rei exchanged looks and giggled softly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Minako, stepping forward and shoving Endimion in his left shoulder, causing him to stumble slightly backward. "You promised Sere-Chan that you would wait for her and you didn't! You let her worry that something bad had happened!" Minako growled angrily as Kunzite pulled her away.

"I'm sorry. I had to do something. I told Nefurite to let you all know that I would be back a little late." Everyone turned their gazes to Nefurite, who in turn smiled and turned a light shade of red.

"I guess I forgot that little tidbit of information. Gomen." Makoto his arm and pulled him away, yelling as she went. Ami shook her head, just before Zoicite motioned for them to leave. Ami grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her away from Serenity and Endimion, until they were left alone.

"I'm sorry to make you worry," Endimion said, leading her to a bench and sitting down with her. "I just had to go back to Earth for a while."

Serenity shook her head and watched her feet. "It's alright. I understand that you are a Prince and you have duties to attend to."

Endimion blushed slightly, "Actually, I went to see my garden." Serenity looked up at him with a look of incredulousness. His blush deepened and he adverted his gaze to the Earth. "The rose garden is like another world for me. It brings me peace."

"Could you take me?" Serenity asked. He turned to her and smiled. "I mean, I've only really ever seen the one rose you gave me, and I would love to see a full garden!" Her eyes were lit with something Endimion hadn't seen before. Someone was actually interested in his garden, and not just the rumors.

Serenity leaned over onto his shoulder, which made him jump slightly. "Endimion. What will happen if I can't gain complete control over the Moon Crystal?"

"I'm not completely sure."

"Will the Kingdoms be destroyed?"

"If Saturn gets his way, yes."

Serenity began to cry softly. "What if I can't do it? What if I can't stop Perillia?"

"You will." Endimion wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will be able to overcome her evil."

"Even if I can't control the Moon Crystal?"

"Even if you can't control the Moon Crystal."

* * *

"Endimion! Where are you? You can't hide forever!" Serenity ran down the clean-cut garden pathways, golden hair flowing behind her. "GET BACK HERE!" she yelled, stopping to catch her breath.

3 years had passed since the first day of her training, and the senshi were finally in their final training sessions. The years had passed slowly for the senshi as they were ruthlessly challenged to heighten their skill and take control of their powers. They had now reached one of the final stages. Each of the generals in turn learned about the abilities they could acquire from their planet.

The Moon Kingdom became stronger under the pressure of the upcoming war between Perillia and the Kingdoms. The battle was drawing ever near, and the senshi were now ready. There was one more step. The Inner Senshi must meet the Outer Senshi.

Endimion was sitting on bench, twirling a rose in his fingers by the time Serenity had found him. "You ran away from me!"

"You were being spoiled!"

"You brought me that rose! It should be mine!"

"I never said this rose was for you! Mina-Chan has expressed an interest in my roses." Endimion said, enjoying the face Serenity made. Since the beginning, Princess Minako didn't approve of Prince Endimion, but she took to him rather quickly after he had brought them all roses. Serenity became jealous of how much Minako flirted with Endimion, and he often teased her for it.

Serenity sat down and began to cry. "You promised me that you would take me today! You promised." She was speaking of a promise he had made the night she had first kissed him last year.

* * *

_"Endimion? What are you doing out here?" asked Serenity, moving to sit on the bench next to the crouching figure of the Earth Prince. "Are you alright?"_

_He looked up, smiling weakly at her. "I'm fine, Princess."_

"_Don't lie to me. At least give me that."_

"_I'm sorry Princess." He stretched out and let out a yawn. "I've just been training hard and I haven't gotten to see my garden in a while."_

"_You told me that you would take me to your garden! We can go now!"_

_Endimion shook his head and pulled her towards him. "I can't take you to Earth yet. It's too dangerous."_

"_I'll be okay, I've been training! Besides, it's not like I would be alone!" Serenity protested, shaking her head violently. "You told me you would take me."_

"_I promise," he whispered so lightly that she was forced to stop shaking her head and lean forward to hear his words. "I promise to take you on your birthday when your training is nearly complete. You will be safe then."_

"_You promise? Nothing will stop you?"_

"_Nothing could stop me."_

"_Even if I hate you and you want to kill me?"_

"_Even if you hate me."_

"_Hey! What about if you wanted to kill me?"_

"_I don't have to promise that."_

"_Why not?" she asked, pulling back with a stern look on her face._

"_Because I could never want to kill you." She smiled at him and blushed slightly as his hand moved to her chin, lifting her face to his. _

"_Endim-" she started to say, but was cut short as their lips met for the first time._

"_It's a promise," he whispered, before pulling her closer and resting his head on her shoulder._

_

* * *

_

**A.N. -** Wh00p! That is the end of this chapter. Please review! Please, please, please? -puppy eyes- I've worked hard! Oh, the next chapter is on its way soon!


	11. Who is that?

**Before reading:**

I do not claim own of Sailor Moon or any related indicia. Characters that I have created will be listed before each chapter if they appear in said chapter, and I do not mind you using my characters in your stories, if you ask.

Because I rarely receive feedback on my fan fictions, I would enjoy it very much if you would read and review this story. If you have an offensive review, please e-mail it to me instead of posting it in the reviews section, however if you are only criticizing, putting it in the review section is more than welcome. Thank you.

* * *

**Extra:**

The story is moving along, and it's coming to an end. I had hoped not to end it so soon, but I figure that no one wants to read a 20-chapter fan fiction. This is the beginning of the end, sort of. (For all of you outer scout fans, don't worry.)

* * *

**My Characters in this chapter:**

Prince Ceres

Aiko

Kohaku

* * *

Endimion stood up and bowed deeply. "Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, please accept this rose as my formal apology for being rude." 

Serenity stopped crying and stuck her nose in the air playfully. "I'm sorry, Sir Endimion of Earth, but I do not think I can except such a thing from someone so ungrateful." He winked at her as she took the flower and jumped up, her long hair curling into the air.

Endimion grabbed one of the stray stands and tugged lightly. "Why is your hair down?"

"You came before I was… Oh no!" Serenity looked back at the palace where Luna seemed to be looking for her. "I have to go, they'll be wondering were I ran off to. Tonight, you'll take me, right?"

Endimion nodded and hugged Serenity gently before pushing her on her way. Today was the Princess' fourteenth birthday, and the day that would change nearly everything. Endimion sat back down on the bench, leaning backward to look up at the Earth.

The Prince jumped as he noticed a battered, beaten girl stumble towards the bench. "Endi-" she said, before collapsing. Endimion had leapt up just in time to keep her from hitting the ground. He pushed some of the dark green hair from the girl's face, trying to find any thing familiar, but failed.

­

"Serenity!" called Luna as the young princess ran through the garden towards her. "You shouldn't run off like that!" Serenity stopped just short of her guardian, huffing slightly. "Just because Prince Endimion comes to visit, doesn't mean you can just run off!"

"Yes, I know," she said with a sigh as the two entered the castle. They walked in silence through the castle, going up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor. "Luna?" Serenity asked as they neared her room where Kohaku would be waiting. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes, Princess?" Serenity led Luna to a balcony and sat down on the bench, overlooking the massive fountain in the front of the palace. "What is it? You seem troubled."

"Luna… I still have feelings for Ceres." She turned to her guardian and spoke before she could reply. "I know that I shouldn't, but I do! I just can't stop loving him!" Luna smiled sweetly and sat down next to the girl, gazing out towards the lake in the center of the kingdom.

"Serenity, you will always have feelings for Ceres." The black haired woman turned as Serenity gasped. "You will never forget the way it felt being around him, or the way he held you when you cried. You can't forget those precious memories. All you can do is make better memories. Memories that can easily overshadow any feelings you had for the Prince of Earth."

Serenity stood up and turned to Luna, smiling through her hurt eyes. "New memories? Moments that can overshadow those of Ceres. New memories that involve roses?" Before waiting for an answer, she left Luna on the balcony and went into her room to prepare for the party.

Artemis stepped out onto the balcony and took the now vacant seat on the bench. "Do you really think that encouraging her feelings for Ceres is going to help the situation?" He turned to her as he spoke, his eyes full of concern.

"Yes. It may be our only hope. She needs to remember her feelings for Ceres to strengthen her feelings for Endimion."

"And if those feelings weaken her against Ceres?"

"Then we will have a slight problem."

* * *

Serenity ran through the paths of the city, looking for her friends. '_I can't remember where we agreed to meet!' _she thought frantically as she turned the corner and headed towards the lake. She was wearing a pale yellow dress similar to that of the one she wore the night she was taken by Ceres. The thought made her shudder slightly as she saw a silhouette on the bench. Her bench. 

The Princess was relieved to see that her friends were nearby, but each had a strange look on their face as they approached the bench. Serenity soon followed suit to see whom they had met up with. A small gasp was released from her lungs as she saw Endimion sitting on the bench with a girl.

"Endimion?" she asked, nearing the bench and seeing the girl clearly for the first time. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green that sparkled against her olive skin. Her hair was also a deep emerald color and reached the top of her shoulders. This girl was pretty, and she was snuggling up to Endimion. "Who is this?"

"This is Aiko," he said, matter-of-factly and then noticed the stern look on Serenity's face. He stood up and Aiko followed suit, holding on to his arm tightly. Rei turned to Makoto who shook her head disapprovingly and then looked to Minako, who seemed to be fuming. Kunzite laughed nervously and pulled on Minako's arm, trying to calm her. "I just met her after you had run off earlier."

Ami gasped softly and felt a hard nudge from Zoicite. "Sorry," she whispered in response to the look he had given her. Everyone's gaze seem to instantly turn to Serenity, waiting for some type outburst, however, it never came. Serenity just stood there, smiling. The look made Ami shift her weight uncomfortably before she had to break the awkward silence. "So, the party is tonight. Do you think that Queen Selenity will make another announcement?"

No one answered her question as they all stood there, waiting for Endimion to catch on. Slowly, Serenity's smile changed and she turned away from the group, running towards the transport platform. '_I don't care where I go, I just want to be away from Endimion,_' she thought as she heard the yells of concerned friends behind her. Then a voice cut through the rest, a voice she hadn't heard in three years.

"Serenity? Where are you going?" Ceres was standing next to the platform, a foot propped against the wall he was casually leaning on. A sweet smile had settled on his face as Serenity slowed and stopped before him. At this moment, Serenity's emotional walls came crashing down around her. She had missed his face, his voice, and his gentle touch. It took everything in the girl's power not to cry as she threw herself into his arms, not caring about the plans or that he only wanted to use her. All she cared about what that he was here, holding her, while Endimion was playing with his new friend.

"Serenity!" came Endimion's voice as he neared the platform. "What are you doing?"

The young princess lifted her head, revealing her tear filled eyes. "Why do you care whether I go or not? You never cared at all!" she choked out as Aiko and the others came running from behind Endimion. The prince looked devastated as Ceres began to pull on Serenity's arm. Aiko in turn came to pull on Endimion but was thrown back almost violently.

"Serenity! Don't do this! You have it all wrong!" he cried, running towards her. She looked away, whipping a tear from her eye. She would not cry for him. The clear blue eyes of the young lady looked up into the cold gray eyes of the Prince of Earth and she realized her mistake. It was too late by then. The colors of the Moon's landscape were beginning to twirl as the wind around the two began to move. She felt herself being lifted from the platform and most likely transported to Saturn, where she will meet her fate.

* * *

**A.N.** I'm sorry that it's so short. I hope that you enjoy it anyway. 


End file.
